Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde 3
Safahat kitapları: Birinci Kitap Safahat, İkinci Kitap Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde(1912) -Üçüncü Kitap Hakkın Sesleri(1913) - Dördüncü KitapFatih Kürsüsünde (1913) - Beşinci Kitap Hatıralar (1917) -Altıncı Kitap Asım (1924) Yedinci Kitap Gölgeler (1933) - Safahat Dışında kalmış Şiirler}} Notlar : Askeriyedeki terfi sistemi eleştirir 4'lü Tablo Sunumu | | style="vertical-align: top"| That sound-that 's me I-religious effort, If I am in gushing time, my hearth is as a volcano; What calamity, what rezaletti state of that age! A puppet directs, the future of the whole nation has been sentenced pleasure of two three puppeteers: This politics mixes, I'm sure, Black bird! Where will the head of a mascara immorality Let’s to Hümayun'a Mabeyn-i! Or vizier or higher on a mission I looked into the that nation: Hearts wound! Neither a busiiness that has a bread feeds, nor a little money No Barry, no apartment, no theological school, no school; Neither you have a sword,or the pen ... Whatever you ask, alwaysthere is nothing! Lack of discipline in the army. How to keep that? Someone’s life is passing with lieutenancy, the other one becomes a general while studying, skip the ranks! Is there a marshal? Allahu veliyyü't-Tevfik! Especially the class of scholars in a pickle quite down! Fatwa-i ward the so-called ignorant Porte apartment. Received a diploma in the womb, pulls to his father , go,take ab turban on the head, this is a souldier to you! What was the Government members? Journaler, factious, cheap-jack; Neither He hadn’t known the fear of God, nor he hasn’t been embarrassed all his life, Power reads, a lot of gang of thieves can not write... Behold, life beyond the health of it actually! Maybe you get three to five other finds, allıminate He also look around, my thoughts transform an endless despair, the truth since some draw out appear. Majority headless; there is a little brain: "This government cut out for these people! To express your worry? Come on, tell me now ... I stayed, I need moisture! "He stressed side. A good idea about the feeding of two virtuous teacher, I wanted to open his mind, said: "Wake up now! Hometown fall, I go along with religion Does the Koran says you see the simple remote? " -Hometown ruined, not ... initials, Thinkers him if there is a cure. Let us come to religion: It is impossible to save by working? Ba'ded-Dinu poor .. will certainly promise. " They said. grope now a bit of the people, the thought is, I said. Those were impervious Hey! It is wistful, but as soon as he hears Raphael, shake his body from his bed a little bit! He is walking as a portable cemetery which is under the rotten soil: each brow is like a tombstone! Called the conscience of concern have not heard of that feeling. Each of them in the face of bitter read as follows: "What do I know what comes there, know what it goes away, I have been walked aroud since I was born as a slob!" This question from the past that it is as if the brain dead, were born of God's grace be gone for good goin, Hand written in memory of without power! "Al-Fatiha take a turn for the coming of the soul; What a pity to the nation ", After that, I jumped in a boat bound for Russia. At that time in Russia, an egregious pressure dominated ... Is there another way to popularize the persecution ? Think of each head-end absolute being oppressed! Relationship to Europe, I do not know why you did not see it? Bayonet, who died of lead, such as a short cut deaths; Or undeath buried under torture: What have faded, what light there, what have you sit down stops, two or three hundred fathoms below the ground, naked, Hungry, thirsty souls frozen blood is running, you say million, not more, there is missing! The provision would not be the strongest of the strong that they do not know: Eye the years before, but after the death of thinking. To cut off the head, brain press, independence think the idea will die. Hey, Those were the highs confused! Soil irrigated with blood is much stronger: Cultivated bodies’ll belch all tomorrow! Which sinless blood will remain in place in this world? Or do people tear in the law of God? First of all I installed a printing press in secret I taught the print job by finding five-ten orphans. My pen is rough but what is the cure? Then, I do not know who washer in the style of the people! I wrote all day returned to the slice accent; I didn’t expect that there were a lot of readers . Master, the works of guys stepped give Six months later, the output name of our printing press. | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |} Süleymaniye *Süleymaniye camii 400px|thumb|right|Mehmet Akif Ersoy Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde Kategori:Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde Kategori:Safahat/2.Kitap Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy/Askeriye eleştirileri